User blog:Dashite/"Angels On The Moon"
"Angels On The Moon" (opening music) - fade in on wrought iron fence with "Fallout: Equestria" written in sculpted iron bars; zoom in on fence spikes as they are changed into ponies, rotate to see Rarity casting her sculpting spell Do you dream that the world will know your name? - Rarity and Dash at Maripony So tell me your name - Rarity, walking away as Dash talks to Torchwood, passes a Ministry of Peace poster Do you care about all the little things - Fluttershy arriving on the battlefield/Angel dashing through the halls of the MoP hub in Canterlot Or anything at all? - Fluttershy wailing as Angel holds her; the zebra missiles striking the shield over Canterlot visible outside her window I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside - Pinkie Pie's Last Party I wanna feel - Pinkamina Diane Pie seeing the mirror and pulling off the cover I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive - Applejack at the MTW hub as Zecora is mobbed To know I'm alive - Applejack stepping out of the elevator and seeing Zecora; zoom in on the black pupils of her eyes until nothing is visible but darkness Don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know - Darkness erupts into Twilight Sparkle speaking into the Maripony camera, trying to warn ponies If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go - {Redacted} Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming - Spike asleep in his cave... Of angels on the moon - ...as the bombs go off and the pegasi close up the sky Where everyone you know never leaves too soon - Zoom in on Spike’s collection of statuettes Do you believe, in the day that you were born - The CMC meeting in Red Racer / CMC3BFF Tell me do you believe? - {Redacted} Do you know, that everyday's the first - Sweetie Belle watching as ponies file by, the last being Applejack Of the rest of your life? - Sweetie Belle closing the door to Stable 2 Don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cuase I don't wanna know - Scootaloo coughing up blood at the Rock of Destiny If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go - Apple Bloom in Stable Zero as Fillydelphia is hit Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon - Celestia holding Luna as she dies Where everyone you know , never leaves too soon. - Zoom in on Luna’s collection of statuettes This is to one last day in the shadows, and to know a brother's love - Applejack at Big Macintosh’s funeral / Big Macintosh memorial This is to New York City angels - Silver Spoon at her terminal as the flash of the balefire bomb erases her and much of Manehattan And the rivers of our blood - Diamond Tiara bleeding out in the bathroom at Shattered Hoof This is to all of us - Rainbow Dash showing off Enclave armor in the Mane Six’s last gathering To all of us - Rarity in the spa bathroom staring at the picture of her friends behind the cracked glass Don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know - {Redacted} If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go - {Redacted} Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming of angels on the moon - Petrified Angel guarding Fluttertree Where everyone you know never leaves too soon - Rainbow Dash placing the last of the orbs in the burning hoof box You can tell me all your thoughts about the stars that fill polluted skies - Meteor shower devastating the ancient zebra village (per Littlepip’s dream) And show me where you run to when no one's left to take your side - Star Sparkle being saved by her husband as the Pink Cloud takes him But don't tell me where the road ends, 'cause I just don't wanna know - Rainbow Dash and Gilda on the cliffside No I don't wanna know - Fade to black... Don't tell me if I'm dying - ...still black... ...Don't tell me if I'm dying... - Fallout: Equestria This is from Kkat in the comments pages of the story (page 6) Category:Blog posts